Nuit blanche
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Sortant en douce pendant les vacances de noël, Albus et Scorpius se retrouvent dans un parc. Dans un paysage magique, l'amour est au rendez-vous. Pour Aethel


**Ceci est pour ma Aethel (Aethelthryn) pour son anniversaire. J'en convient que c'est court et que ça parle de noël mais vu que noël c'était pas si loin que ça et que je l'avait commencé pour toi l'année d'avant (Oui, oui, cela fait plus d'un an que j'en était a un peu plus d'une demi page u_u) j'ai décidé de te le finir ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de mieux mais je n'en ai pas eu ni le temps, ni le courage. J'espère que ça te plaira malgré la niaiserie u_u**

**Homophobe s'abstenir u_u Aux autres, bonne lecture !**

La nuit était belle, magnifique. De gros flocons de neiges tombaient dehors, faisait briller les parterres. Les lampadaires illuminaient le paysage rendant le tout féérique, magique, merveilleux. Des rires bats se faisaient entendre à l'entré d'un parc, des rires venant de la bouche de deux adolescents sortit en douce. Leur trace de pas restait encrée dans la neige blanche alors qu'ils avançaient. Oui, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là, dehors, tous les deux, emmitouflés sous leur manteau, leurs gants, foulard et bonnet. L'interdit, le secret, voilà ce qu'était cette soirée pour eux.

-Albus, fait moins de bruits on va nous repérer !

Levant une main sur sa bouche, un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune garçon brun s'excusa même si l'autre n'était guère mieux que lui. La lune brillait dans le ciel, c'était la pleine lune. Le garçon se mit à la regarder, pensant aux histoires que son père lui racontait à propos de Remus, toutes les nuits qu'il avait dû passés, nuits horribles…

-À quoi tu pense?

-Au père de Teddy… Aller viens !

Le jeune garçon se mit à courir vers une balançoire couverte de neige et la secoua pour s'y asseoir. Le blond, resté en retraite, regarda ce gamin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était magnifique… Scorpius prit la place juste à côté de la sienne, l'observant balayer le tas blanc au sol de ses pied. Il faisait un peu froid mais le temps s'était adouci. Albus aimait penser que c'était pour eux. Se balançant jusqu'au ciel, ils laissèrent la nuit les emporter jusqu'à l'infini, où plus rien n'existait autre que l'autre. Le rire d'enfant du brun se répercuta dans le parc et il ne fallut peu de temps avant qu'il ne saute pour atterrir dans un banc de neige.

-Ta petite sœur a déteint sur toi, Al. À ta place je m'en inquiéterais fortement.

Si une personne aurait observé la scène, ils auraient vu le blondinet se figer après avoir reçu de la neige froide en plein visage, s'essuyer le visage et dire d'une voix doucereuse à l'autre qu'il ferait mieux de courir. Ils auraient vu le Griffondor essayer de courir dans l'épaisse neige qui se trouvait à ses pieds juste avant que l'autre ne l'assaillît de boule blanche glacées. Oui, ils auraient pu voir le brun se protéger en riant alors que Scorpius le jetterait au sol. Oui, ils les aurait vus s'embrasser avec une tendresse presque bouleversante…

-Scorpius… La neige est en train de se faufiler dans mon cou, ce n'est pas très agréable…

Après cette phrase prononcée, son petit ami secret le redressa pour l'asseoir et lui retira cette substance dans son cou, jouant avec quelques unes des mèches des cheveux ébène du garçon. Leur regard se croisèrent et pendant un instant, ils n'eurent pas la force ni la volonté de détourner des yeux. Ils étaient bien comme ça, à se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre, jusqu'à se perdre un peu soi-même…

-Tu sais Albus, j'adore ton idée de venir ici. Les vacances de noël auraient été longues sans ça…

Un mince sourire lui répondit, il n'en pensait pas moins. Leur amitié était connue par toute la famille Potter ainsi que par Rose et ses parents. Par contre seul cette dernière, Lily et son père savaient pour leur couple. Du côté des Malfoy par contre… Scorpius croyait que peut-être son père s'en doutait mais cela s'arrêtait là. C'était quelque chose dont il avait peur de leur parler, surtout à sa mère en fait. Elle était gentille et aimante mais il restait qu'elle avait certains idéaux qui la rendaient nettement moins sympathique. Scorpius redoutait donc que l'homosexualité en fasse partit.

Albus le comprenait, bien entendu, lui-même avait peur avec sa propre famille. Avec sa propre mère. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le rejetterait pour si peu, son père le lui avait d'ailleurs assuré, mais pourtant… Et James aussi. Il était un pur macho et déjà qu'il traine avec un Serpentard, un Malfoy en plus, ça l'avait rebuté. Enfin, voila, ils étaient bien comme ça, à s'aimer en cachette. Puis il y avait ça aussi. Ils avaient peur que si ça se savait, ils s'aimeraient moins. Ils avaient peur que si le gout de l'interdit et du secret s'évaporerait, ça n'aurait plus la même saveur…

Hier, c'était la nouvelle année. Le retour à Poudlard allait bientôt se faire mais ils voulaient quand même se voir. Ils s'étaient déjà vu une fois entre noël et le jour de l'an mais c'était très bref, le manque se faisait très présent. À l'école, ils étaient toujours ensembles, en tant que couple ou en tant qu'amis, peu importait. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être séparé. L'été dernier ils étaient déjà très proche mais pas encore ensemble, juste meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient vus, personne n'avaient rien dit, mais maintenant ils se sentaient coupables quand ils se voyaient, ils étaient mal à l'aise, ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi.

C'était la nouvelle année. Tout pouvait arriver pour la nouvelle année. Albus ne l'avait pas dit à Scorpius mais il avait prévu d'en parler à toute sa famille, malgré ses peurs. Après tout, tant que son père, sa sœur et Rose pouvaient le soutenir, il savait que ça irait bien. C'était, outre son petit copain, les trois personnes de qui il était le plus proche dans ce monde. Il avait confiance que les choses pouvaient évoluer. Une nouvelle année, c'était une nouvelle étape, des résolutions, une nouvelle vie.

-Ton père sait que tu es ici?

-Oui, il m'a promit de me couvrir. Dans ma poche, j'ai une rose, dit-il en la sortant. Quand je vais devoir rentrer, elle va se changer en eau. C'est un peu comme le livre qui s'enflamme quand Rose nous prévient que quelqu'un arrive près de la salle où on s'embrasse.

Ses mots avaient été dits d'un ton charmeur, un sourire aguicheur collé sur les lèvres. Le blond le regarda un instant avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle du Griffondor. La neige tombait toujours, alimentant la magie du moment. Quand ils se séparèrent, Albus s'étendit sur les genoux de l'autre qui se laissait faire.

-Albus?

-Oui?

-Je suis amoureux de toi.

Le sourire du brun s'élargie et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Scorpius était assez démonstratif quand ils étaient seuls, malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser. Pourtant, même s'il pouvait se montrer extrêmement niais parfois, il ne disait que très rarement qu'il l'aimait. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si l'autre ne le savait pas, mais son cœur se gonflait toujours de bonheur quand il le lui disait. C'était son côté Pouffsoufle qui ressortait.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent encore, le pantalon du Potter se couvrit d'eau. La rose.

-Oh non, pas déjà…

-On se revoie bientôt de toute façon… On s'écrit hein?

-Bien sûr ! Bon je dois y aller…

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, enlevant la neige qui les couvrait, et se dirigèrent vers l'extrémité du parc pour pouvoir transplaner. Pourtant, avant qu'Albus puisse le faire, le blond l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Maintenant tu peux y aller.

Dans un dernier sourire, il regarda Albus disparaître et il soupira, seul dans le parc enneigé. Vivement la rentrée…

**Fin**

**C'est court mais voilà ! Encore bonne fête ma petite Cricri !**


End file.
